Alec's Bride
by Xx-Sayomi-xX
Summary: When Aislin flees from Alex in the 1600s the chase is on. In 2010 they meet again after Aislin, now know as Màire joins the Cullen's with her sibling Lilith. ON HIATUS
1. New Beginings

Alec's Bride chapter one;

Of Mates and New Beginnings

**I do not own Twilight or New Moon or Breaking Dawn. If I did do you really think I would be writing this? I wish I did though the books ROCK!!! ~©Twilight© is owned by Ms. Meyers. YOU MAY NOT SUE ME!!! **Enjoy the story

**Winter, 1652**

She felt the tugging at the back of her mind that signaled for the first time in over 70 years Caius was calling her. She vaguely searched her mind for his presence and listened.

_Your coming to visit us soon, won't you darling._His voice spoke to her, and she knew it was a command.

"_Yes, Caius. Tell Aro and Marcus, I will be there soon, will you not? _She told him, and smiled as she shut the connection on him. He would be mad at her, but what could he do,_ Kill_ her?

~*~

The woman at the desk turned to stare at the new comer, a beautiful girl.

The girl had long, silky dark brown hair. Her eyes were a gorgeous sky blue. She wore clothes appropriate for a noble-class French woman.

"Hello, they're expecting me." The girl turned and smiled then with a grand motion threw open the door to the Volturi's meeting room to see to her fate.

~*~

"Marcus, Aro… Caius. Why did you call after all this time?" The girl asked the feared Volturi leaders.

"Couldn't you just believe we wanted to see you, Aislin?" Asked the one in the middle of the group of leaders, he was hansom, they all were, with dark red hair around his pale face.

"No way in all the seven hells Aro." Aislin replied smiling, she was stunning and yet looked so very human and breakable. Like a glass doll.

"What about if... I wanted to see you?" A man stepped out of the shadows; he has golden blond hair and gold eyes.

"That Carlisle I can believe!" Aislin ran up to her friend and hugged him, grinning wildly, with un-abandoned joy.

~*~

**Later, after Carlisle has left**

"Why did you really call me here?" Aislin glared at them. She almost smiles as Caius and Aro flinch.

"Well my dear you remember how we were studying different types of vampires?" Aro asks carefully.

"Yes." Short, sweet and strait to the point.

"Well my dear," At this Aro smiles, "We have found another species, they choose _**Mates**_. And we just happen to have two of them here now." With a beckon, two vampires step out of the shadows.

One is short, with golden hair and a cute dress on she looks like she could be trusted, almost because her eyes seem to glow with unnatural red light. Her dress is light blue and has with lace on it. The girl is about 4' 6" and looks to be 15, 16 years of age.

'_Probably to distract you from the eyes'_ Aislin almost snorts.

The boy is handsome and mysterious. He is tall with shaggy black hair framing his dark bloody scarlet eyes. He wears a suit, made to fit him perfectly. He would be a rich man at the _ton_, with many women asking to dance with him. Aislin guess he is 6' 8", a good 9" taller than her 5' 9". She can also tell he is lightly muscled, sleek not bulk and looks about a good 19 years of age.

'_He's the one I should be wary of…'_ Aislin picks up his alpha like nature and clear control of the arena.

"Nice new toys. Anything interesting about your new _pets,_ Aro?" Aislin snorts as she says pets, her dislike displayed clear for all to see.

Before she can blink the boy is next to her, arms wrapped around, nuzzling her neck. "What do you mean human? Are you not the pet here?" With that, he licks her vein and nuzzles the mark.

With a muted shriek, Aislin is out of his arms. She appears on the other side of the room in a predatory crouch on a chair by the door. Her eyes wide, as she stared at the other vampire.

"Marcus? Explain this RIGHT NOW!" Aislin looks at her friend keeping an eye on the boy.

'_I was right, he IS dangerous! What was that? Was he going to BITE me?"_ Slightly panicked Aislin is staring at the new threat.

"Well that my dear is quiet simple. Caius summoned you here because you are his mate." Marcus told her, his tone simple, sweet and he sounded bored.

"Names." Aislin gritted out, she was not going to leave until she had the names of the people she had to avoid.

"Your mate is Alexander, also known as Alec, and this is his sister Jane." Caius told her. He was grinning as if his birthday had come early.

'_Probably because he thinks he can control me now. He cannot. I will not let them win or have a mate.' _ Aislin sneered at the word mate. She refused it with all her being.

"Bye bye, darling. Let's meet again in a few thousand years!" Aislin hollered at the group of people in the room and then without another word fled before even Alexander could catch her.

**February 6****th**** 2009**

It had been 357 about since Aislin, she went by Màire now, had seen the Volturi. She was in a town somewhere in the United States. It was cloudy there but everyone was outside having a good time.

Màire sat under a tree and scanned the park she was sitting in. A girl was playing football with some boys, children played on a playground, dogs ran with owners, and in a corner of the park was a picnic.

'_Vampires, seven of them, and a wolf. Joy. We better leave before they start paying better attention.'_ Màire grimaced as she noticed the group. All she needed was a goody group of vamps reporting her to the Volturi. Again…

"Hey Lilly!" Màire sang out, "I think it's time to leave now."

At the sound of Aislin's musical voice the girl, playing football spun around and left the game with a brief wave.

The girl had long black hair, at least down to her waist, and dark reddish brown eyes. She was tall and slender like Màire, but with a bit of bulk to her. She was a few inches shorter too. Wearing black shorts and a cute black and white striped top that hid from the world her E cup breasts, 'Lilly' walked over to Màire, she was frowning.

"How many times do I have to say my name is Lilith before you get it? And why do we have to leave _now?_" Lilith asked as she walked over to Màire.

Aislin had changed over the years. She went by a new name, Màire, and dressed for comfort and enjoyment, not because of fashion. She had chopped her hair in to an adorably long pixy cut that went down to her shoulders and then flared out. She also added gold highlights to her hair. Màire had also started wearing more black, which offset her pale skin.

Lilith assessed Màire. She was wearing black cargo pants, which tied around the ends and black lace up boots with neon laces. Màire had on a black undershirt and over it, a yellow and gray diamond plaid, noodle strap top that had three buttons above her bosom that gaped to show the black underneath, to cover that up there were ruffles of fabric. Her hat was in a Paris style and was tilted off to the side shading the eye Màire had covered with her hair. On one wrist she wore a simple black armband, until you looked closer then you could see the gray stitching that looked like a spider's web, she also had a crossed spiked bracelet. On her, other wrist Màire wore two crossing metal bracelets that had bells and beads on them so they jingled slightly when they walked.

"Leaches and a dog. Over there in the corner, see?" Màire knew they could hear her and hoped they would leave her and Lilith alone. But she had no trust that they would.

~*~

"Did you hear that?" Jacob gritted out. "I'm NOT a dog, I'm a Wolf."

"We know Jacob." Bella told her friend, "You've said it before."

"She's leaving with another girl. Let's follow them!" As usual Alice's voice was the voice of what they wanted to do but, didn't voice.

"Let's." Was everyone's reply to her wonderful idea.

The chase was on.

~*~

Author's Notes; This story takes place **Before**_and_**After** the Twilight series. I am also editing Alec for my own nefarious reasons. He is going to be older in this Fic too. I love writing about Alec because his character is so underrated in the books and his personality can be whatever you wish. I'm a huge fan of Alec/Bella Fics. I will update when my mother lets me have my internet back, so please be pactent. I'll try to update at leaset every month. Look at my other storys too. You just might fall in love with them as well. Note their not up now (Feb 6, 2010) Because I'm getting kicked off right now. Don't like don't read. And if you flame me with a mean and stupid review I will pick it apart in my next chapter show everyone how retarted you are and what a jerk you can be. I am happy if you review with ideas, suggestions, hopes, or your own charaters. Just give me the information you want me to add in and I will if it's a good idea. So pay attention and REVIEW!!!

This chapter was dedicated to my inspiration- Helen, Kaitlin, Kelsey, and Ian. Have fun and merry chrismas.

PS my birthday is on the 12th so with me a happy **th

~Sayomi-chan ///~

AKA the Mad Shadow Hatter

Yes, Yes I admit I am in love with Alice in Wonderland and will go see the new movie!


	2. First Meeting

Welcome to the second installment of Alec's Bride.

Màire woke to her phone ringing in the middle of the night. She yawned and walked out of her dark bedroom to the phone; which she then noticed the ring tone was Pretty Rave Girl by I am X-ray. She giggled at that.

"Yello?" She asked the person on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Màire? It's me Alice, from the park?" Came the voice.

Màire remembered Alice, *flash back* _"Hey you!" Came a voice from behind her, "Volturi!" It yelled._

_Marie spun around to glare at her pursers. "Are you Volturi?"_

"_NO!" Was the adamant reply from everyone, no one liked the Volturi it seemed._

"_Then I'm sorry. I thought you were." She bowed to them. "Will you forgive me?" She blinked a couple of times then called out "Lilith get your ass over here." And her sister walked over._

"_Not Volturi?" Was Lilith's question, she was smirking ever so slightly._

_Màire looked at her sister, "Do you think they would still be alive if they were?" Lilith just smiled back at her, Darning her to argue with that statement._

"_What do you mean?" Came a brown haired girl's voice, one Màire would later know as Bella._

"_Well…." Lilith just trailed off, so Màire answered, "They've been hunting us, so we hunt them."_

"_How long have you been doing it?" the wolf, Jacob asked._

"_Over 300 year's darling. 300 years." Lilith told the other wolf._

_The other group had just stared at them. *end flashback*_

"Yeah, Fortune-teller, what do you want?" Màire asked Alice.

"Well, the Volturi are coming here in a week! I thought you should know." Alice sounded frantic and somewhat scared.

"Thanks, I have to call a few people then I'll be over in the morning." Then Màire hung up the phone. "This is going to be troublesome." She muttered before picking up the phone again. She had some people to bother at one am. They were _not_ going to be happy with her.

~*~

Màire walked to the Cullen's house with Lilith the next day. She was wearing a pair of shorts and matching gray striped vest over a short-sleeved button up shirt. She had knee high socks on and black shoes. Lilith was wearing all black as normal. "Hi Alice!" Màire waved at her new friend, acting not at all concerned that the Volturi was coming to find her.

"Hi Màire, Lilith. Who'd you have to call last night?" Edward asked the girls.

"The rest of our pack." Came Màire's reply.

"Pack? Only wolves have packs, you're a vampire, you have a clan or coven." Came Jacob's voice as he walked outside with Nessie.

"Nope. It's a pack. Lily's leader and a wolf, Inu-baka." Màire glared at the werewolf.

"Don't call him names in Japanese, he won't understand them!" Alice told her, grinning.

"But all I did was call him stupid dog!" Màire complained. She stuck her tongue out at Jacob. He stuck his out back at her. "Kiss my –" Màire started to say, and was interrupted.

"Hey look here comes some people now." Lilith intruded in a strangely stressed voice. Lilith was never upset.

"HI!" Màire, Alice and Bella called out to the group of people they could hear and smell approaching.

Two wolves and three vampires walked up. They smiled at the group, "New friend Màire?" The female wolf asked. She had shaggy, thin, dark brown hair. Her skin was tan but also somewhat pale. Unheard of in a werewolf.

"Course!" Màire giggled at her friend, "Hey Eddie! Can you guess their names?" She asked Edward, and smirked at Bella, because no one ever had the guts to call Edward Eddie, let alone twice! Alice burst out laughing as she had a vision of the fight that would commence.

"I wouldn't do it Edward. She would kick your ASS!" Alice grinned at Emmet at that idea and he smiled at Màire.

"I like you, I can't even beat Edward." He said and smiled.

"Hey! I know their names Màire. Ian and Kaitlin are the mutts, and Skittles, Casper, and Laurel are the vampires. Did I get it right?" He smirked at her.

"Yes you got our names right, Edward. Now can we get to planning for what we do when the Volturi arrive?" Kaitlin asked bored, with her arm wrapped around Casper. She gave him a kiss then walked over to Màire and Lilith. "Come on let's get started."

~*~

Alexander smirked as he finally found his mate. Now all he had to do was tell Aro and he would have her. Aislin would be his, now and forever, no matter what. She would never leave him now. He walked out of his room and in to the Volturi's meeting chamber and bowed to the three vampires in the room. "My lords, I have found her."

"Excellent." An eerie disembodied voice floated through the room.

~*~

"So if we do this, they won't be able to use the witch twins on us, right?" Skittles asked before leaning over to kiss her mate, Ian.

The door opened to the room and Carlisle walked in, "What are you guys doing?" He asked the group, "who are all these people?"

Màire looked up and gasped, "CARLISLE!" she ran up and hugged him, "It's been so many years! It's so nice to see you!" She pulled back and smiled at the shocked vampire.

"Aislin, it's been 357 years, I think that classifies as a long time. Don't you?" He grinned at the younger looking vampire.

She grinned back, "I go by Màire now, it makes it harder for Alexander, the witch twins, to find me, but it seems he has… So will you help me dear friend?"

"What have you done that deserves his attention?" Carlisle was confused, his little Aislin, Màire now, was a good girl.

"Well apparently there's more than one type of vamp, and I'm his mate, so I ran away in a nutshell." Màire grinned at her long time friend. She really did not want to explain it, _ever._

"That explains a lot." Rosalie grumbled in the background,

"I heard that!" Màire called out to her in a singsong voice.

~*~

**A week later**

"Oh my gawd, I can't believe they'll be her soon! What if they got stronger or we mess up?" Màire fretted, as the hour grew closer to when the Volturi would arrive. She was so nervous, and close to tears. Lilith smiled softly at her little sister, and gave her a quick hug, to reassure her.

"Your part of the pack, we're not going to let anyone take you away from us, right guys." Lilith said, and the rest of the pack agreed with her. Màire was the spirit that held them together, she was almost everyone's friend, except for Tregan, Kelsey's mate, who she avoided. And even he didn't want to let the Volturi get her.

The Volturi approached the waiting group and Aro stepped forth. "Carlisle, my good friend, it seems your little family seems to have grown, May we see someone it's been awhile."

"Do you Aro? May I inquire who you would wish to 'see'" Came the reply.

"Our darling little friend Aislin." He told them.

"There's no one here by that name. We have an Alice, and an Alsh, but no one here is named Aislin. And we are just friends with the Cullen's, not part of their coven." Lilith spoke up; she never did like this Aro person.

"You don't? Well I smell and see someone who looks a lot like her right next to you." Aro pointed at Màire who was wearing a red and black pleated skirt that had white and outlined crosses at the bottom, there were black lacey ruffles at the bottom and the skirt ended halfway above her knees. Over it was a belt covered in spikes and another. It was cross diagonally, that was black with big silver holes in it, and a ruffle that hung down to the edge of the skirt. She wore a gray shirt with black butterflies on it, black lace covering the top, over that was a mini vest that went up from her tummy, and had a deep 'V' cut, and the vest zipped up. Around her neck was a collar to a shirt, it was black with one white rose in the bottom right corner, holding it together was a red tie that had a white spider web in the corner. She wore a small choker necklace that looked like a black belt around the top. On one wrist was a black fingerless biker glove that had spikes around the wrist, and a silver necklace wrapped around her wrist, it had a heart charm hanging from it. On the other arm she wore a black arm warmer, it was black, and started half way down from her shoulder and went to a few inches below the wrist. There was a three-layered spiked bracelet on her wrist as well. She looked up at Aro her blue eyes sparkling.

"No my name is not Aislin anymore. It's Màire. Get it right for once." She rolled her eyes at him at the end of her insult.

Aro's eyes widened at her statement. Aislin had never been outright rude, sarcastic maybe, but never rude. This was an interesting development.

~*~

Alec stepped forward, and Màire took a ballet step back, she was wearing red and black ballet slippers.

"Are you scared?" He asked his voice soft and strangely calm. He had a small smirk on his face.

Màire went and hid behind Lilith at his comment, and a vampire, with long silver hair stepped up to stand next to her. He wrapped a comforting arm around the scared girl. Alec gave a silent snarl and glared. Màire shuddered as if she could see Alec's glaring eyes on her.

Alice stepped forward to speak, "Well it looks like she doesn't wish to go with, or speak to you. So you should leave." She looked at Aro, "Good bye."

Màire looked out at Alec and Jane, "Go away. We don't want you here." She looked at them, Alec in a handsomely made red and black suit and Jane in a pretty pink dress. She stuck out her tongue at them and almost smiled.

~*~

AN- Disclaimer is in the first chapter. Read and review. Flamers will die! ~


	3. Running

Alec's Bride CH 3

To say Alec was shocked was an understatement. What had she done? That was the rudest thing anyone in his hundreds of years, had done to him. Jane growled; causing Màire to laugh. "What's the matter baby?" came her taunt. He blanched.

Smiling softly at their expressions Màire twirled in a circle, and giggled. "I sent you a letter, did you get it?"

Indeed she had, almost 178 years ago, going on 179, it twas a rude letter to send. Màire had made it so on purpose, just to annoy him. It was terribly fun to do so. Alec glared at her smiling face; she wasn't allowed to smile about his folly. He should have caught her when he had gotten the chance. He growled out an annoyed "Yes." Causing Màire and Alice to smile, Edward was worried by the thoughts in Alec's head; they were dangerous things if he acted on them.

"Aro, what did you want me for?" Màire asked the old vampire. She was still giggling and swaying to an unheard beat.

"Well dear, Aislin, we would like you to come home with us. It would make the Volturi very happy if you did." He used her old name on purpose, just to make her angry.

The wolf beside Màire growled a warning out, nobody was stealing her pack. She was the alpha, and if on cue the rest of her pack came out. They made a tiny ark around the semi-circle of already there shifters and vampires. Màire patted Lilith's hair, soothing her, letting her know she would not go, stopping her from all out attacking. "I'm sorry, but my answer in no. It will always be no." Màire ignored Aro's insult of her name and glowered at him.

A man with long silver hair, and sparkly red eyes, walked over to her to preach. "Oh love of my life, oh holder of my soul, oh keeper of my lover, oh wonderful one, oh perfect Màire, will you tell me where he is?" the odd man begged to know. He was an odd vampire in a neon pink feather boa, fishnet shirt and rainbow colored, leopard patterned skinny jeans. He wore no shoes to show off his bright green toe-nail polish. Yes, odd was the word for him.

Sighing, Màire replied "Not now Alsh. I'm instigating." Then she patted his back, like one would a dog. Most of the people who heard her shook their head, they knew her, she was a little psycho, but never started the fight. She just finished them. Alec was annoyed once more. Why must she make this so difficult? He only wanted the rest of eternity with her. He _loved_ her. So why couldn't she see that?

Aro tried again and again to convince her to come, even attempting to employ Chelsey to convince her to come with them. All offers were rejected with a brightly smiling face. Finally she asked the question on everyone's mind "Why don't we just duke it out? I mean we're _vampires _and _shifters_ for crying out loud, and this still is taking **FOREVER**! Sheesh." After a bit of thought it was agreed. The rules were 1) No killing of the other side; 2) After a "fatal" to humans shot they were out, 3) any that is out waits on sides of clearing until the game is over.

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" was hollered and the fight began. The wolves ganged up on others, and protected each other's backs from vampires. Edward was fighting with Bella and Nessie by his side and Carlisle was attacking Marcus, who quit and was sitting along the edge in a tree now. And Màire, well she was using the age old tactic of duck and run.

Alec began to search for her, using his gift and Jane's to hunt her down. The rules didn't matter to him. All he wanted was to catch and keep her for aeons and aeons with him. Jane's attack kept attackers away from them and out of the game. His just froze them so others could remove them.

Màire was currently hiding behind Alice, who Jasper was most venomously defending. "Joy, more crazy men." She whispered to Alice, who giggled at her insinuation. Jasper just rolled his eyes at the female's antics. This was fun.

After what seemed like forever, but only was a few minutes, Alec and Jane arrived. Soon Jane had taken out Jasper with her gift while Alec froze Alice and _Màire_ with his. Alice was out and he had caught his mate. Nothing else really mattered to him at the moment. Except her reaction when he unfroze her. From how she was struggling, it would be interesting.

When Màire could use her senses again she attempted to free herself from his arms. Kicking and hollering the game was over, she had been caught. "LET ME GO YOU SNOTTY LITTLE FREAK! I'M GOING TO CASTARATE YOU AND FEED THE LITTLE IT TO A DOG! YOU HEAR ME A **DOG!**" was the nicest of what she yelled. To say she was furious was furious was an understatement.

"Calm down sweetheart." Alec murmured to her, the threat of 'or else' lay unspoken in the air.

"This is wrong!" Skittles yelled at him, "What part of she doesn't like you, don't you get?"

He glared, he had won, he would keep her with him for an eternity, and he couldn't even stay mad at her for leaving him. She would learn her place and stay, but first he had to make her happy with him so she wouldn't attempt to run away again, Alec didn't want to be forced to punish her, she wouldn't understand. That was his goal, to keep her forever with him. Not listening to some rant about 'fairness' or 'She doesn't want you'. Life wasn't fair, so why should he care. Picking up his struggling bundle of a mate, he ran off. She was going to Italy to remain with him forever. Her death, her new life. She was screwed….

'What did I ever do to deserve this?' she wondered to herself pityingly, stuck within a muted version of his power so she was unable to flee.

~END OF CHAPTER~

Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC'S AND THE PLOT! Sorry…

Author's Note…. Sorry for not updating, my computer died on me and my parents only let me have like not even an hour on theirs, every once in a while… So yeah… But edwardbellaobsession inspired me to write this cause I was flipping through her Faves, on my wii (has internet, yay!) and found my story, so I had to update, couldn't let ya'll down could I? Enjoy. This was written on a friend's net book. THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO BOTHERED TO READ THIS! I LOVE YOU ALL


End file.
